


First Night

by flowerfan



Series: Valentines [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x8, Fluff, Klaine Valentines 2016, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Night, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did they do after they left the barn?</p><p>Written for Klaine Valentines 2016.  Prompt:  Don't Want To Miss A Thing, by Aerosmith</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

As they slowly pulled away from the barn in Indiana, bumping along the dirt driveway until they got to the paved road, Kurt glanced over to see Blaine typing away on his phone.

“Still texting with Cooper?”

Blaine looked over and grinned. “Nah. I stopped responding after he made one too many puns about our wedding night.”

“Were they any good?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?” He scrolled down on his phone, biting his lip. “There was one that wasn’t too bad… ‘singers make good couples because they are always in a chord.’ In _accord,_ get it?”

Kurt grimaced. “Yes, I get it. That was really the best one?”

Blaine shrugged. “I’ll tell him to keep his day job. Anyway…” he poked his phone a few more times, “there’s a Marriott Courtyard about 30 minutes from here. That should do, right?”

Kurt gave Blaine a quick look before turning his attention back to the road. He had rather successfully put off worrying about this aspect of their wedding night until Blaine drew his attention to it just now. “You really want to stay at a hotel?”

“Well, if not, our options are-” Blaine counted off on his fingers, “down the hall from your dad, down the hall from my mom, or in my apartment…”

Blaine didn’t come out and say “where I slept with Dave,” for which Kurt was thankful, but it didn’t really need to be said aloud. Not that that had stopped them from going at it like bunnies in that very place the first day they got back together, but since then they had alternated between their childhood homes, blushing like they were still in high school whenever their parents wished them good night.

“All right, I guess. What’s a Marriott Courtyard anyway?”

“A Mariott hotel with a courtyard?”

“Smart ass.”

“There’s a Days’ Inn a little closer, and a Sheraton and a Holiday Inn about fifteen minutes further.” Blaine poked at his phone again. “Actually, probably more like another half hour away. But it’s not even midnight yet, I’m sure we can still check in.”

The wedding celebration had gone on far longer than Kurt had imagined it would, back when he thought it was just going to be Santana and Brittany’s wedding. But it turned out that since he hadn’t had a chance to anticipate it at all, he really didn’t want to cut it short. He and Blaine had danced long after Artie got tired of being their DJ, plugging in Kurt’s dance party playlist on his iPhone and having a ball. Luckily when you get surprised married, your friends kick in and help clean up the venue.

But even though it was late, and Kurt’s feet were killing him, the idea of spending their first night as husbands in a non-descript, bland hotel just seemed like a waste of money, and Kurt said as much to Blaine. 

“Honestly, I feel the same,” Blaine said, frowning and setting his phone down in his lap. “But it seems like we should do _something._ It’s not as if we could find some quaint little B &B at this time of night. And I really don’t want to just go back to your house and go to sleep.”

“That would be terribly anticlimactic,” Kurt agreed.

“How about we just keep driving?” Blaine tucked a foot up under himself and turned to Kurt, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “See what we find?”

Kurt shot a look at Blaine. “Are you serious?”

Blaine reached over and took Kurt’s hand, giving it a squeeze and then letting it go so he could take the steering wheel again. “Totally. It’ll be an adventure.”

Something about the playful tone of Blaine’s voice won Kurt over immediately, even though the rational part of his brain thought the idea was nuts. “I’m not sure there’s much to see in the middle of the night in rural Indiana. Or Ohio.”

“Well, we’ll find out.”

Two hours later they were happily ensconced in a booth in an all-night diner, still wearing their wedding tuxes and boutonnieres. Kurt was ridiculously hungry, having been too caught up in everything earlier to eat any of the food at the reception. They had begun their meal with giant platters of fried chicken and mashed potatoes (Kurt had protested for a moment, until Blaine pointed out that their wedding night was not the time to worry about his diet), and then progressed to the dessert course, which turned out to be quite enjoyable given the many varieties of cheesecake featured in the rotating glass case near the hostess stand. Every time they’d finish a piece, they’d wander back to the case and debate their next choice. It was remarkably entertaining.

Needless to say, they did catch the attention of some of the guests, and the wait staff, who were all extremely amused by the story of their surprise wedding. Kurt was tempted to video it when they told the story for what must have been the fifth or sixth time – it was like a scene out of _When Harry Met Sally,_ which was of course quite fitting given their history.

“Kurt ran all the way to my apartment to ask me to get back together with him. It was so romantic.”

“It wasn’t even a week ago.”

“But today, when we saw those wedding tuxes-”

“And the rings-”

“Kurt looked at me, with those eyes-”

“Blaine looked at me, and I knew.”

“We knew.”

Everyone agreed it would be quite a story to tell their children, which never failed to make Blaine blush, which was adorable given that they weren’t even going to have to engage in any sex acts to create said children. Kurt decided that it would be appropriate to name their first child after one of the specialty cheesecakes they had just sampled (“Fudge Truffle – we’ll call her Truffle, for short”) and continued to come up with sillier and sillier names until Blaine was doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach and begging Kurt to stop.

Many cups of coffee later, they got back into the car and headed home. Blaine found a state park with a lake that sounded like it might be a romantic place to check out, but when they pulled into the parking lot and peered into the pitch black night they decided not to risk getting murdered before they had even had a chance to consummate their marriage. As they approached Lima the first rays of sun lit up the horizon, so Kurt pulled off the road and they got out of the car. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist, and Blaine leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder, stifling a quiet yawn as the sun rose before them. Kurt gazed at Blaine’s face, lit by the golden glow of the morning, and sighed in contentment. Despite the rather unusual nature of their wedding night celebration, he wouldn’t trade it – or this beautiful man - for anything in the world.


End file.
